When Mutants Collide
by Jezabel Raewin
Summary: What happens when the flock encounter the pack and the Cullen clan? Will hidden pasts and underground vampires thwart Maximum Ride or will the Flock be prepared to handle anything? With the help of the Cullens and the Wolves, surely nothing can separate these ever-growing families... right? Rated T. MaxXFang, OCXSeth.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **** first fan fic so go easy! :) i own nothing, not maximum ride, not twilight, james patterson and stephanie meyer do. this is set after max and after breaking dawn. If you havent read those, you wont understand this very well.**

**Now onto the good part!**

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************

Hi, I'm Aspen; at least that's what I've been calling myself lately. I'm around 16 years old, give or take a year or two. I have hair as white as the snow on the peaks of mountains. I was raised at a horrible place called 'the School.' When I was born, they grafted avian DNA, you know, Bird DNA, into me, making me 2% bird. Because of that factor, I have wings and the ability to fly. My wings, in deep contrast with my hair and pale skin, match my eyes being a deep midnight sky black with white specks scattered across. I have no idea why or how this happened to me,

'What did I ever do to be treated like this?' I thought to myself, shuddering at the memory of the tubes, the smells, the white-coats. Ever since I can remember I've been at the school, the place upon which I was made to run, to fly, once my wings were strong enough, to be tested on again and again! Thanks to some other experiment like myself, I'm no longer stuck at that dreaded place.

I don't remember her name, the girl who saved me. Only the look on her face when we escaped. The look of freedom, of being able to do anything! The knowing look in her eye, like she was focused on some important mission. I only hope I can be like that someday, she was so powerful, strong. But as soon as we were out of that place, she and her 'flock' as she called it, were off to 'save the world.'

That was two years ago. I hope she's okay. Meanwhile, I've been flying around to different cities in different states trying to stay hidden from the erasers and there upgraded versions. Erasers are wolf like creatures, part human part wolf. They've been after me for quite some time now. Right now, I'm in a quaint little town in one of the most wet places on this continent, called Forks. I was pretty sure I was safe, since rain is not really great flying weather, I didn't think anyone would come looking for me here. I've been in this particular spot for maybe 3 days, enjoying the sound of the rain and the scent of the trees.

Today, however, I was awaken by the sunlight shining though the leaves of the humongous tree I was inhabiting. I stayed there for a while, eating another granola bar I had recently lifted from a gas-station. I decided I had stayed here long enough. I slung my backpack on under my wings, ran to the edge of the tree and jumped. It's a really exhilarating feeling, freefalling. It's not something easily explained. I fell about 20 feet I guess and unfurled my beautiful wings. Catching a warm up-draft I floated effortlessly away from my nesting (couldn't resist) grounds. I know they did some unbelievable stuff to me at the school, but I can't imagine a life, stuck in a home, on the ground, without wings.

As I was flying, my internal compass told me I was going north, north-west. So I decided why not try for a little flight over the water. I hadn't seen any erasers or their replacements in 2 months so I had a good feeling max had completed her job. It was that, or there was something bigger coming. I looked down to watch the green maze of a forest as I flew over it.

Then I spotted it. 'ERASER!' my head screamed. I decided keep flying 'maybe it won't notice you.' I told my self. I looked down 20 seconds later; it was running directly under me, looking up every so often. 'Well that's just great.' I muttered to myself. Since it was running as fast as I was flying I decided to kick up the speed a couple notches. After several minutes of faster flapping, I looked down on a clearing thinking I'd left the eraser back in the forest. I angled down so I could land. You'd think after 2 years of learning fly and land I'd down pat. As it turns out, landing after going 125 mph is harder than you'd think. I stumbled on to the ground trying not to do a face-plant into the grass. I finally had by balance come back to me and focused on my surroundings. That's when I heard the eraser gaining ground about 100 ft away, at the speed he was going I would have probably 30 seconds before he burst into the clearing.

It came into the clearing loping like a Golden Retriever. OK a big Golden Retriever but still, you get the picture. I just stood ready for a fight, while it continued coming toward me. It was 2 feet away from me when it had a confused look come over its face. It cocked its head and backed away.

'What pup? Never seen a girl fly before?' I asked it.

For 2 seconds we just stared at each other, 'what is it waiting for?' I asked to myself.

'SETH!' a voice came down from above, then the fluttering of wings like it was trying to land. 'what are you doing here?' I turned around warily, not wanting to put my back to this creature. A dim memory flashed before my eyes. 'Do I know you?' I asked this other girl like me, as I stared at her.

'Do I know you? Wait! That's right! I think I saved you from the school before didn't I? I thought I'd never see you again! I don't know if I ever told you my name, I'm Max!' She said in a rush. 'Hey Guys! Its okay, come on!' she yelled, as 5 other kids came out.

'Fang, look! Its Seth! And, wait, is that aspen?' said one of the younger ones of the group. The creature, Seth as they had called him, was now nudging Max to get her attention. 'Seth why don't you go phase back, then you can introduce yourself to Aspen here.' Said the littlest one, she was rather angelic, blonde hair, blue eyes, white wings. 'Phase?' I asked. 'Oh that's right! I forgot you weren't with us!' said max. 'Yeah, I thought I didn't recognize you.' Said an Indian guy walking out of the forest where the creature just went. He looked like he was around 25 years old. 'Hey! I'm Seth!' he said. 'I - I'm A-Aspen.' I said warily. 'Max' I whispered, 'why are we talking instead of fighting with this eraser?'

****A/N**  
What will happen with Aspen and the Flock? What about the pack? REVIEW to find out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: okay here it is! Chapter 2! sorry it took so long. busy school schedule and everything. . . .**

**Enjoy!**

Max POV:

'why are we talking instead of fighting with this eraser?' Aspen asked.

'He's not an eraser Aspen. He's a shape-shifter.' I said. She glanced at me. 'Hey Seth, go on ahead back to the tribe, we'll be there soon.' I told him. 'Okay, I'll go tell Jake and Sam you guys are back.' He said, then walked back into the forest to phase.

I glanced at angel and thought you guys go ahead to the Cullens'. Let Seth know that's where your headed okay? She nodded her head and lept into the air. The others followed suit. Everyone but one. Of course Fang wouldn't leave me alone. 'Fang its okay. Im just gonna talk with Aspen.' He simply nodded once quickly and unwillingly lept into the air, his wings glinting darkly in the sunlight.

I turned to look at Aspen. She was still wary about letting that wolfish thing go.

'Okay, so why are we not fighting again?' she asked. Oh. Right! I almost forgot.

'Well we met them not long after we rescued you. . . . . . . .

-----------------------------------------------begin flashback -------------------------------------------

'MAAAAAAXXX!!!!! PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!! I mean we've been flying for sooooo long!!! Im STARVING!!!!! And we haven't eaten sinc-' Iggy saved the day by clamping his hand over her mouth just then, their wings working in perfect synchronization.

'Thanks Ig!' I told him. He simply nodded back. Fang looked at me then at the ground again. He's always been quiet. Only occasionally becoming a chatterbox and even then it was only like 10 words. 'There's a town up ahead. Something like an eating utensil I think.' I told him.

'Okay guys! Going down!' we landed in an old forest, maybe 10 minutes from the town. Not too long of a walk. My legs felt a little rubbery after flying for that long. That was one of the longest times we've gone without stopping. 8 hours straight. Angel, my baby, was barely able to walk; along with Gazzy, her older brother.

Max, Angel thought to me (yes is said thought) I don't know how much farther I can walk. I looked at her. Her blond curls were now limp and dirty, I really needed to get her somewhere to clean up. We're almost there sweetie. I thought back.

Sure enough, within a couple minutes we were at the town named Forks. What a name for a town. I gestured with my head for Fang to look at the sign. He raised his eyebrows, meaning 'seriously. A town named after an eating utensil! I thought we had issues.' Grinning, I led my troopers to the nearest Diner I could find. That automatically perked everyone up. As we walked inside my on-guard meter went up 5 notches, because every one in there stared at us like we were a traveling freak show. Hey I guess we were a traveling freak show. The most peculiar of the scene before us was the fact that everyone minus two people in the back were staring at us. Those two people were too absorbed in there food, or each other maybe.

They didn't look anything at all alike. One was male, a huge russet skinned guy, with shaggy black hair and looked over 7 ft tall. The other was a female, possibly nudges age. With ivory skin, chocolate brown eyes and bronzed tinted hair.

Angel stared at them curiously and I could tell her senses went on high alert. Ok maybe not 'High' high alert but maybe 'Medium-high' high alert.

Just then, they looked at each other, then at us.

Renessme POV:

'Jake, what are you gonna get?' I asked my best friend and werewolf Jacob.

'I don't know yet, it's all good.' He smiled at me with his wolfish grin. 'What about you?'

'I can't decide, should I get the chicken fingers or the cheeseburger?' Mom and Dad told me to go with Jacob to get some food and we would hunt again tonight before bed. I honestly enjoyed hunting more but being with my Jacob made the strange human food better.

It was around maybe 5 in the evening so the dinner crowd was coming in. Everyone knew each other here, so everyone looked up when the next group of people came in. I finally decided I'd just go with the chicken ceasar salad when Jake and I looked at each other. It had gotten really quiet around us, I touched Jake's cheek and silently asked him why everyone was quiet, granted it had only been a few seconds but still. He shrugged and we looked to the front.

There were 6 kids and their dog. Awe! He was so cute! I always wanted a puppy, other than Jake of course. But dad would never allow it. Besides, Uncle Jazzy would probably drink his blood.

Just then the smallest of the group looked right at me, 'WHAT?????' I heard in my head. I looked around and Jake looked at me like I was crazy. 'did you hear something?' I asked him. 'only you. . .should have I?' I shook my head.

I watched those kids as we ate, they ordered more than Jacob eats - for EACH person! I wonder if dad has seen them before. We finished our food when it came and went home.

When we got home I told them about it and they didn't have a clue. Aunt Alice said she had seen them coming in the restaurant in a vision but she didn't think they were anything special. Her face went blank for a second then she looked at my dad. 'What did you see?' he asked. Aunt Alice's face lit up like a Christmas tree and she said 'They have wings!' we all looked at her with dumbfounded expressions. 'oh! And they'll be flying over our house in exactly 1 minute and 45 seconds.'

**A/N: so! if you liked it, or if you didn't for that matter . . . push the little review button right down there. . . i'll try to update again soon. but my school schedule is getting busier every week so we'll see! It'd be awesome to get at least 5 reviews before i update so lets see! anyone who reviews gets a plate of hot cyber cookies! **

**Thanks again!**

**Jezabel Raewin**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **

**me: of course i own Maximum Ride and Twilight!**

**Maximum Ride: **appears magically with a puff of magic smoke** NO YOU DONT!!!!! SHE LIESS!!!!! YOU LYING LIER WHO LIES!!!**

**me: **glances around kinda freaked out** w-w-what are you t-t-talking about??**

**Edward Cullen: **appears with a glimmering sparkle of sparkly light** You can not possibly own Twilight. You don't know what your talking about.**

**me: *sigh* I guess not. :'( seriously tho, if i _were_ Stephenie Meyer (real owner of Twilight) or James Paterson (real owner of Maximum Ride) would i seriously be writting FANFICTION for my OWN series?? i thought not. **

**Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 3

Max POV

Later that day we were camped out in a few tree's away, away from the restaurant we ate at.

"Max, do you think we could go on a small flight before we hunker down for the night?" asked Gazzy with pleading eyes. Angel then turned to give me "the look" as well.

"Aw guys, you know we just flew further than we ever have at one time, and yet you think we should fly MORE?" Nudge complained."Ok, I'm game!" I looked at her, my look said, thanks oodles, nudge!

"Fine, we can go for a short flight. Come on guys." I led my flock to the edge of the tree limbs we were on and jumped. Free falling. Nothing like it! I unfurled my wings in all their 14 feet glory. We flew peacefully for about 5 minutes before Gazzy started singing 'To where you are' in Josh Groban voice. I LOVE him, but Gazzy had been singing Josh Groban a lot recently.

_Max? heads up. People below. The gurl from the restaurant I think. _Angel let me know using her mind.

"Guys, going down. NOW!" I alerted my merry band of mutants.

"Max, they're waiting for us!" Angel said.

"In the trees guys," I said.

"Any evil intentions, Ang?" Asked fang in his no nonsense tone.

"Not that I can tell. They keep thinking, "Can they really fly?" and she gasped "and the guy with the copper hair is a mind reader. But he cant hear us! Awesome! I nodded but kept my face as straight as possible. So they know about the wings. Darn! There goes trying to keep them hidden. They heard me Max! They can hear us from all the way down there!" She projected in my mind. wow. That was a LONG way down. . . .like 100 ft long. 'max! they're not human! i know what they are. . . . . .please please please dont get mad, i think we really need to trust them. . .their secret's possibly as big as ours.'

'Care to share sweetie?' i asked her. 'Yeah, ummm, well they're . . . . . . Vampires.' well now isnt that nice. . . we're about to go meet a group of freaking VAMPIRES. just peachy.

"Thanks for the heads up, Angel. Can you send my next thoughts to the rest of the flock?" I directed my thoughts to angel next. Then, after a nod from Angel, I looked at the others and got instant eye- contact with all but Iggy, who gazed at my nose. Still, he tried.

"Guys, Fang, Angel, and myself are going to climb down and see if these guys are a threat to us. If angel sends you the 'ok' come down to us. If things go downhill- Angel will tell you U&A ok?" I got assorted nods and wary smiles.

A quick glance at Fang and Angel and we started down the tree.

Just as Angel said, they were waiting for us. About 20 feet away from the tree we were in. There were 10 of them. The two from the restaurant as angel a thought as well as 8 shockingly beautiful people each with pale skin and gold eyes. They looked like a family, but no one actually had any of the same features, save the skin and the eyes.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Yup. That's me, good, straight forward, no beating around the bush. They were stunned for a second before they recovered.

'The blonde haired one in front is Carlisle, the bronze haired one is Edward the mind reader." Angel told me. I nodded to her in response as the one called Carlisle stepped forward.

'Hello, my name is Carlisle Cullen and this is my family. If you would come back to my home, perhaps we could have a formal introduction.' He told me In a sincere and caring tone. Angel giggled behind me.

'Max, I think we should go, they all have nice minds and the big one thinks really funny.' How she giggled in my head I have no idea!

'Whats so funny, Ang?' I thought.

'He thought' - giggle- 'you and' - snicker- 'Fang were my parents." She full out laughed after that.

"Seriously, you with the dark hair, do we LOOK like we could be her parents?"

Everyone stared at us and the curly haired muscleman had this confused expression glued to his face. Okay, I'll admit it, I giggled. But with all the stares we had to clear the confusion.

"No, we are not her parents. I have simply taken care of her since she was 2 but I am not her biological mother." I told them cautiously. If they were with the school they would have attacked us by now. But just to be careful we didn't move closer.

'I'm max. Maximum Ride and I'll come with you with the rest of my family not far behind."

"Ang, Do they know?" I asked her.

"They know about the wings but no more." She answered.

"That's perfect! If you would like to follow us we will go when you are ready." Carlisle told us, obviously thrilled that we were going with him. The one with spiky hair who looked like an elf had been wearing an impish grin since before he asked us.

"Okay, you can go on ahead, we'll follow." I told them

"Up in the trees, lets go." I whispered to Fang and Angel. We started climbing while the Cullens started walking away. Gaz, Iggy and Nudge were all ready to go, I had Angel prepare them for it.

Edwards POV:

We were on our way back home after the meeting with the kids who we thought had wings.

I couldn't get over the fact that I couldn't read their minds. It was like with Bella those years ago, there was silence and only silence.

Their hearts beat almost faster then Renesme. We already knew they were different, but they smelled not only like a human, but like a bird. Almost like their DNA was mixed, but who would do that? Who would be that sick? Carlisle's thoughts were like my own. Esme was worrying like the mother she was. I smiled encouragingly at her and she smiled warmly back. As I entered Alice's mind a vision came to her. There were more than just three kids we saw, there were six! The bird kids were- in the vision- at our home, hanging around each doing something. I smiled as the vision continued and Alice drug an unwilling Max upstairs. Alice was glad she would have another human Barbie. Jasper was to wing Alice as she would focus and lose focus on her surroundings. 'They were very tense, the older two. The younger one was all over the place, wary all the time, became mad for the briefest of seconds then became giddy. I wonder if she's bipolar? Reminds the slightest of Edward sometimes. All over the place.' I let him continue but ran ahead so I could watch for the children.

Angel POV

I couldn't get over the thing that the guy said earlier. He was just so funny. I heard Edward thinking about heading to the house ahead of everyone else. 'Hey Max- Edward's almost at the house, I think you should show him how fast you can go!"

'Okay," she said, 'Fangs in charge, meet ya there!'

And she was off! She's now been able to go over 400 miles. I can barely see her, even with my raptor sight.

Max POV

I was zooming to where Carlisle told me where the house was. Ever since that day so many years ago, when I had first found I could fly faster than any of the flock, I had found I could go even faster. Now i think i can go around 450 mph. . . .its wayy faster than anyone can track with their eyes. . and i rarely get the chance to use it, trying to stay as a group ya know. . .

I beat everyone to the house and just lounged by the porch waiting for someone to show up. . it had taken me a total of 15 seconds to get there a new record for me. I smiled to myself as i thought of this, letting my wings cool down from the work out they had just had.

Thats when Edward showed up. He looked completely shocked that i had arrived before he did. I figured i better say something so i perked up 'Didn't expect that, mind reader, did ya?' i smiled deviously and he looked even more incredulous.

'How did u beat me here? i flat out SPRINTED to get here that fast.' he was pacing now 'why you and not everyone else? and wait. How did you know i could read minds?' He stopped pacing and stared at me once again.

'We all have a few secrets of our own now don't we?' we stared at each other for another 5 seconds before he broke off in his own little world again.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*back to normal time-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

STILL MAX POV

With it being Forks, the inevitable happened. It had started to rain. So i stopped my story and offered for us to go to a cave i found not real long after we met the Cullens. We flew off toward First Beach before it could rain any harder.

It was a beautiful little peninsula thats for sure. The beaches with scattered driftwood all around, and the multi-colored rocks and stones. Finally we approached the cave and took shelter.

'It's so beautiful' Aspen said. 'what i wanna know is, why did you leave?' i opened my mouth but before i could utter a word she held up a hand and said 'wait, lemme guess, you were about to get to that weren't you?' we both laughed and i continued with my story.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*Flashback Continues-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Alice POV

we were headed back to my family's home and i had been searching the future to see if anything real exciting would happen and lo and behold something surely did!

I stopped dead in my tracks (get it? dead? yeah okay nevermind. . . ) and everyone looked at me, jazzy looked at my to make sure i was still 'here' and i knew he'd start shaking me if i didn't reply soon.

'NO WAY!!!!' i said and burst out in hysterical laughter. They all looked at me like 'oh great, what was it this time?'. so i told them. 'Edward finally met his match. Maximum Ride just beat Edward to the house!'

what did they do after i told them this? well they were shocked for the smallest possible nanosecond, then they head off full speed for the house. This was something we just HAD to see for ourselves.

When we got there however, I couldnt see anything since jake was with us, well with Nessie technically but still, This was NOT what i expected to see. . . all 6 birdkids just waiting for us, ON. OUR. ROOF.

Thats a first!

**AN:**

**well that has to be one of the LONGEST chapters i've ever written and am bound to write! yikes! it was fun tho! sorry it took so long to update! crazy schoolschedules can completely knock out your schedule! anyway. anybody who reviews will receive a nice hot plate of cyber cookies! **

**Latest Recipients:**

**Alex Calo: congrats ! thx for you help btw!**

**Skittles31: thx! you are now the proud owner of a plate of cyber cookies! :) **

**Alex Ride: you aswell now own some cyber cookies just for clicking that wonderful button below! :) **

**You know you want to:**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!**

****

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!**

****

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!**

****

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!**

****

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!**

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm BAAAAAA-AAAAACK!!!! MWAAAHAHAHAHAHA. Im so sorry for that guys - you know the drill - I own nothing. They belong to their respective authors. I do own aspen though. I'll see ya at the bottom! Enjoy the long awaited Chapter 4!**

Angel POV:

Apparently, it had taken Max 30 seconds to get to the Cullens' house. As soon as she left I told Fang he was in charge , and about Edward and Max's race. His lips twitched infinitesimally. I thought to everybody: "Guys, let's lay on the speed! Try to beat them there!"

I got a few excited murmurs, and silence (from Fang, for those of you who haven't picked up on that). It took us just over one minute and a half to get there. When we did, Edward was still trying to figure out how Max beat him. I smiled, just loving the fact that Max beat him.

Max POV:

My flock showed up just before Eddie's (tee-hee) family. I LOVED the fact that I had improved my skill! It just felt so -- so -- so exhilarating! There really aren't enough words..!

"Well, now that we're all here, would someone care to explain what the heck's going on here?" I asked. Yeah.. way to be chill, Max. It was a really overcast day -- clouds just THREATENING to let out torrents of water on the poor victims down below. Who said poetry is dead? Anyway, I figured it probably wouldn't rain for a while yet -- call it my inner-bird-sixth-sense, or what ever you will.

"Would you be more comfortable inside?" asked the woman by Carlisle.

"Actually, we prefer open areas." I tried to tell her - 'cringe' - politely. I know! I know! Me, the 'treat-every-authoritative-figure-person-as-dirt' Maximum Ride, tried to be Polite! I'm not heartless, people!

"I guess we'll start, then", said Carlisle. "This is my family." He gestured to the people surrounding him. "My wife, Esme."

"Hello!" said the one with caramel-colored hair.

"My sons - Jasper, Emmett, and Edward."

"Hello," said the blonde super-model-looking one -- Jasper, I assumed.

"Hiya!" said the burliest of the crew. I take it that was Emmett.

"Hi," that left Edward.

"...And my daughters - Alice, Rosalie, and Bella."

"I know we'll be great friends!" said the short pixie looking one- I'm guessing Alice.

"Hey," said the blonde, strikingly beautiful one. Rosalie by my guess.

"Hi," waved the last one shyly -- Bella.

"And of course, Bella and Edward's daughter, and my granddaughter, Renessmee."

"Hi everyone! Can I feel your wings?" she said, and all the Cullens looked at her as if she just grew her own pair of wings.

"Maybe later, 'kay?" I told her, and she nodded in reply. She acts like Nudge!

"Grandpa, you forgot Jake!" Renessmee said.

"Of course! This is Nessie's best friend, Jacob Black."

The tall (even for a mutant, he was tall!) Indian-looking guy stepped forward and said "Hey there."

"okay then. I guess its our turn. You know my name - Maximum Ride. But you can call me Max, and this" I gestured to my family around me, "is my flock. Fang - my right wing man."

He simply nodded in reply, saying to those who new how to speak fangeesian, so basically to me - 'why are we telling them our real names and what are we even doing here?!?!?!?' I gave him a look saying 'suck it up - they've already seen the wings and they should be safe - they didn't attack us right away you know this! Just trust me on this!' we're deep when it comes to non-verbal communication.

"Iggy - awesome cook, keep anything you don't' plan on being blown to smithereens away." He grinned like a ummm blind pyromaniac?

"Nudge - the motor mouth. You'll probably have your ears start bleeding after of listening for a while." Iggy had his hand over her mouth so we could continue with the introductions; she waved and looked like she really was trying to talk but she can do that later.

"the Gasman - word to the wise, STAY UPWIND. You have been warned." He smiled evilly like ig too.

"and Gazzy's little sister - Angel." She immediately took off from there.

"Hi! Alice can I help you give Max that makeover too?? It would be soo fun!" my jaw dropped audibly at the makeover max part. What??? NOOOO!!!! I wont let them do this to me.

"Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you - I can read minds, like Edward can! But I can do a little more than just reading minds, I can control them." She paused and smiled looking just like a younger, girly version of Gazzy. "not that I would use it on you guys! Your really nice! And we just met. How rude would that be?" she smiled angelically at our new - I guess we could call them friends. "Nessie you can feel my wings if you want too. I don't mind at all."

Renessmee jumped at the opportunity but before she looked at her parents for permission. They nodded and she continued over to Angel, who was extending her wing so Nessie could feel the soft feathers.

"Okay then! Now you know our secret - what's yours? And how come you're a 'family' yet none of you look alike save Eddie, Bella and Nessie here?" granted we didn't have much room to talk. We call ourselves family yet the only ones related are the Gasman and Angel.

"Before we tell you" Carlisle Started "- you've got to understand that we must remain a secret. I imagine our secret is bigger than yours."

"Just tell us. We've seen more than I bet even you have Carlisle." I told them, starting to lose my patience.

Back to the present: **(Still Max's Pov)**

"as you can see it was really straining some of our patience. I'm not one for being polite either as you can imagine." This whole retelling was driving me crazy . . I wonder how the Cullen's are anyway? I can't wait to see Edwards face - he truly had become a great friend. And Im sure Angel will love to see Ness again. _I_ will love seeing Nessie again!

"yeah I can tell. So what is there secret anyway?" Aspen wondered.

"you'll find out soon enough. It's not my secret to tell. Besides - they're probably wondering where we are anyway. Follow me!" I said as I leapt into the air as gracefully as a ballerina, and flew towards my home.

Edward POV:

A few hours ago the other half of my family flew in, all but one that is. And yes I consider the flock family, I love them all. But I was really looking forward to Max, my best non-vampire friend. She's gone through more than I would wish on my greatest enemy, she's graceful, beautiful, and is the ONLY person I know of that can go faster than I.

'_I cant wait to meet this new girl! She's so amazing! Look at her wings Edward! Complete opposites working in harmony! Black and white!' _Alice of course has already foreseen another girl like the members of the flock and naturally won't stop thinking about all the things she's going to do with her, starting with shopping apparently. . . I think I'll be moving on now. I couldn't wait to meet her for myself.

Max and Aspen arrived about 3 minutes later and Nessie was Very excited to see Aunt Max again let me tell you! She would've waited on the roof if Bella and I let her.

'Maximum Ride! What has taken you so long to come visit your own family? We were beginning to think you were never coming back again! Well not really but honestly - you could've called once in a while.'

'Okay Alice, I think she gets it' I tried to explain to Alice that she knew exactly why they haven't been back in a year, she'd been keeping tabs on them ever since they left.

'Alice! Edward! Bella! Renesmee Carlie Cullen, you've grown even more! It's good to be back! And let me introduce to you my friend Aspen.' Max told us as she gave each of us a hug and swooped Nessie in her arms.

'umm. . hi.' Said Aspen. 'It's nice to meet you.' She said nervously - her thoughts were all over the place, _so what's their secret? They almost look like they could be erasers their so beautiful. I wonder --- max wouldn't be greeting them like this though if they were erasers._

'How much have you told her Max?' I asked trying to figure out where to begin. She replayed the time we first met in her head up until right before Carlisle told her what we were. _She knows this much. She thought Seth was an Eraser - that's how we found her. She doesn't know you can read minds or that Alice see's the future. _

I nodded in reply to show that I understood as she put her mind blocks up.

'Well Aspen - would you like to come inside?' I motioned toward our home as she really took it all in.

Aspen POV:

WOW. That's about all I can say about this, this, Mansion before me. It was a beautiful white home with 2 stories and was COMPLETELY open to the small meadow around it. I could hear the stream that murmured soothingly near the edge of the trees. The house was so beautiful I couldn't believe it was actually there - it looked like should be in one of those **better home and garden** magazines or something, Not in the Middle of No-where. I followed Edward, I guess, the copper colored hair one into the house and stopped in my tracks as I took it all in. it was HUGE. There was a piano to the right of the entrance - a grand staircase - a _lovely_ living room with cream colored sofas and a GINORMAS Flat screen Television. I could hear the rest of the flock hanging around the house just being themselves. This whole thing seemed surreal. I was worried it would all just vanish before my eyes and I'd be back at the school or something but it never did!

'Sooooo - what'd'ya think?' I heard from behind me. I guess that was Max. I was still kinda lost logging everything.

'W.O.A.H.' I said 'That's what I think - This is AMAZING! Its so beautiful!' and it really was. Everything went together so perfectly.

'So I take it you were approaching the climax of our story when Max brought you over correct?' Edward asked.

'Ummm, I guess you could say that - it seemed pretty climatic from what I've heard.' I told him.

'Would you like to know more then? I'll be more than happy to tell you - any friend of Max's is a friend of ours.' He smiled genuinely at me.

'Sure. Please continue!' I told him. While Edward prepared for the continuation of their story, Max and Renessmee came and sat down beside him on the couch. Bella and Alice went to see what the rest of the flock was up to probably because they'd heard this story before.

'Well Aspen, you obviously know we're not really human either. And your right. We aren't human, and we weren't created by the same people as you were. I, as well as most of my family, am a Vampire.' He said slowly, letting it all sink in for a minute.

'Well then, That explains part of the story I guess, but how come you said most? Are some not? And how is that even possible?' I asked him

'Well Renessmee is my biological daughter, all thought Vampires are not able to have children she is mine. You see Bella is my wife, we were married when she was still a human and gave birth to Renessmee as a human, but it nearly killed her. It took all I had to transform her. But I did and you can see how that turned out.' He said with a beaming smile. 'but there's still more to our family - the wolf you saw, Seth, he is a werewolf and part of a pack of them that lives not far from here. They are not related to the Erasers you have fought and seen, yes I know about those too thanks to Max over here.' He nudged her playfully and she mussed his hair in return. 'Seth's leader is Jacob Black, and he did something called _Imprinting_ on Ness. It's basically love at first sight. And with that, its rarely they can go 48 hours without seeing each other.'

'That's the secret max wouldn't tell me? Okay then, that's very interesting.' I told him calmly. 'I guess I have another one up my sleeve, I just wanna throw it out there for you. I, lets see,-' I struggled to find the words to explain my power. 'maybe It'd be better if I simply SHOWED you.' And with that I let my wings out slowly, making sure not to whap anybody upside the head or knock anything over. When they were all the way out, I made them turn invisible, then I made them turn pink with multi-colored polka-dots. After seeing the shock and the amused faces of my small audience I showed them my other power. I lifted my hand and brought with it the bit of light the lamp was throwing around. I'm pretty awesome - not to sound to full of my self, but I love these powers.

I walked outside with Edward following and soon the rest of the flock and the Cullen family were outside so I flew up a hundred feet or so, as the clouds just started to thin and grabbed as much light as I could. I flew in circles for a minute while I focused on absorbing the light. Once I had enough I showed them my light-enabled power. I took the power of light and thrust it out behind me and I went at what I call 'Light-speed.' Clever I know. But still I go really fast! Probably around 400 miles per hour and as long as I have light a can do that. All the while I had been going in circles. The cullens were watching me with eyes that could absorb EVERYTHING while the flock stared up at a blurry form going in circles. I smiled at the wind in my hair and wings. I started slowing down after a minute and then began my descent. As soon as I hit the ground though, Max let out a cry of pain and was on the ground before you could say 'what Just happened??'

**A/N: okay! Im soooo sorry for the uberlong disappearing act I pulled! I had soo much homework though its not even funny! I hope this makes up for it! And finally - Aspen meets, well a few of the Cullens at least. **

**You see that button right down there?? You know, the lonely looking green one? well it'd be great if you could press it! It really helps motivate me to write more! **

**And check out my other story! It's called: MAXIMUM RIDE: ALL OVER AGAIN. Its basically the flock receive a package containing the entire series of Maximum Ride and what happens when they read it together : ) **

**Hope you enjoyed it! **

**Yours featherly**

**-Jezabel Raewin**


	5. Chapter 5

_It's called a disclaimer for a reason. I do not own Maximum Ride or Twilight. MR = JP. Twilight = SM_

ASPEN POV:

As soon as I hit the ground though, Max let out a cry of pain and was on the ground before you could say 'what Just happened?'

"MAX!" The flock cried out, Alice caught her before she could fully fall on the ground.

"Let's get her inside," calmly said Carlisle, who led the way to his study up the stairs, the vampires practically flew up the steps, I could hardly see them. Fang was right on their heels. Nudge and Angel were worried but they knew that she was in the best care.

"So, Aspen," Emmett said. "How'd you find the flock?" Oh great, he just _had_ to ask didn't he? All those memories came spilling back.

"I'd been trying to forget what happened, thank you very much." I said.

"You're very welcome," He said childishly.

Bella rolled her eyes. "You don't have to share if you don't want to," she said gently. "We were just interested, that's all." Nessie's hand shot to her mother's face and Bella laughed and held her hand out to me. "Would you mind if Nessie showed you around?" I shook my head.

Fang POV:

"Has this happened recently?" Carlisle asked quickly.

"No," Edward and I answered at the same time. Edward continued, "But apparently she hasn't been sleeping well."

"Carlisle, what's wrong?" I asked. She'd been acting fine. It's true about her sleep, but I don't know what that has to do with this.

"I'm not sure yet, Fang, but we'll figure it out," he answered calmly. I was getting kind of tense being in his home office, but I knew there was no one better to take care of her.

"Alice, any sign of her waking up?" Edward asked.

"Five." She said.

"That doesn't help me," I said. "Five what?" I rolled my eyes at Alice and she stuck her tongue out at me.

"Five minutes, and 46 seconds, Fang," She responded. "She'll be okay, but I think. . . I don't know, I'm going downstairs." Way to be confusing, Alice.

Edward chuckled. And then he left me and Carlisle alone to wait for Max to wake up.

"Has anything happened that I need to know of?" Carlisle asked quietly. I shook my head and walked over to stand by her, I stroked her head and felt her cringe. I bet it's that stupid Voice that she talks about. Always hurting her.

BELLA POV:

It was great seeing the flock again, it felt like my family had come home. It'd been too long. I sat and held Nudge on my lap and Angel was jumping in circles with Nessie. Saying it wasn't fair that she was her. I laughed.

Aspen just watched as everyone settled in like they belonged here. And they do. Edward came down and ruffled Iggy's hair. "Still think it's like that, do you?" he said. Of course, I only had inklings of what Edward was talking about.

Nessie voiced my thoughts, "What're you talking about, dad?"

"Iggy thinks – Well, he thinks," Edward started, but Iggy cut him off.

"_I_ think nothing, I just wanted to know why the wolves weren't over here. You guys were really tight last time. So fine, I guess I thought you," he turned his face toward Edward, "were still butting heads with Jake." He shrugged.

I laughed. "No, they're still butting heads," I said. "They always have, and always will." Nessie smiled sheepishly.

"Jake's on babysitting duty," she said. "His sister had twins a few months ago and they needed a rest. So I suggested Jake help." She finished with a dramatic little sigh. _Just like her father._

"Oh, bummer, well, some of them will probably be heading this way soon, Ness," Fang said.

"_Really?_" Edward said with a smile.

"What is it?" I asked.

"The pup's gone and imprinted," Edward said and I grinned.

"That's great!" I said. Aspen walked back into the room – Nessie had left her in the bathroom.

"What's great? Is Max awake?" She asked.

"Not yet, but she will be in 2 minutes and 20 seconds," Alice said, "and the wolves will be here in 3."

**AN: **

**I can't believe I'm back to this story. o.o I've gotta say this: if you even remotely enjoy this story, this is for you. I hope you never give up on me. :)**

**Until next time,**

**~Jezi Raewin**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Maximum Ride or Twilight. Max Ride belongs to James Patterson and the Twilight folks belong to Stephanie Meyer. I only own Aspen and … the twins … but you won't be meeting them right now... :)

Aspen POV:

"So I understand the whole Vampire thing, I guess . . . but what's with these wolves? Is someone going to finally explain them to me?" I asked, getting a little flustered. Alice groaned, took my hand and led me outside.

"You'll get your answers later," she said through clenched teeth.

"So where are we going?"

"I need my own answers," she said as we flipped me on her back – though I was bigger than her – and sprinted to the east.

When we were at least 50 miles out from the house she jumped onto the nearest tree – without slowing down, mind you – and climbed to it's highest spot. The view was fantastic, the speed was astounding and then I was sitting on a limb as she stood above me.

"I don't like you coming here," she said plainly. "I don't like what it means for our family and for our safety." I tried to tell her I didn't know what she meant, but she wouldn't hear it. "You might not understand completely, but you come from the same place as – as the flock. I don't trust that _they_ aren't tracking you. Will you submit to an x-ray so we can see if you have any tracking devices?"

My mouth dropped. I fumbled around in my brain to try to close it. "Um, yeah, go ahead, I guess, just, please, I want to know – how –"

"How I know this? I can't -" she shook her head as if trying to shake a bee away. "I just can't right now. I need _you _to trust _me."_

"Trust goes both ways," I said, crossing my arms. "You have to trust me too, I haven't had any Erasers on my tailfeathers in at _least_ two years. I just want to be safe and to stop feeling so confused. I'll do whatever it takes to be safe. _Please._" I dropped my arms and looked up at her, she nodded. Her eyes unfocused, she cursed, and jumped down from the tree. I followed suit, just a little slower.

"Let's get back before Max wakes up."

**Two Minutes and Twenty Seconds Later**

**Max POV**

Ouch. Ouch. Breathe. Ouch. That one hurt. _Sorry, Max_, the Voice said. _But you know what you've got to do, right?_ I focused on breathing, but nodded and opened my eyes.

"Max! Right on time!" Alice called up the stairs, I guess they'd moved me to Carlisle's office when I dropped like a rock. "We could use you."

I jumped up, then regretted it immediately. Jasper rushed in, feeling my pain, I guess, and picked me up and we were downstairs in the blink of an eye. I looked at him gratefully as he set me on my own two feet again. "Thanks, Jaz," I said and he smiled.

"No problem," he said with a soft smile and a wave of ease covered me.

"Max," Alice said, her pixie face stern as she looked me over. "You've got a problem." Aspen poked her face above the sofa as she finished, I guess she was laying down. Instantly, I tensed. _What now?_ I thought. Edward laughed. I rounded on him.

"It's not nearly as dire as Alice makes it, I promise," He said. _Sure. You say that now._

"Is that the same one from before?" Aspen asked suddenly, pointing to the forest through the window as a large sand-colored wolf emerged. "What's with the others, though?" Seth had brought along Jacob and Quill.

"So the wolves are here, what makes it such a big deal?" I asked.

"You haven't told her yet, have you?" Edward asked. "You haven't explained their story? A few key things might be missing here." I shook my head slowly, then a few things clicked together. The way Aspen reacted to Seth. Seth's complete reaction to Aspen. And now the wolves coming.

"Well, no better time than the present!" Carlisle said with a smile as he opened the door and waved at the wolves.

"I don't get it," Aspen said. "What's going on?" She stood up and looked at me. "Max?"

"The wolves are shape-shifters," I said, putting my head in my hands. "They protect the human population from Vampires. So naturally. . ."

"They don't really like them," she gestured to the room full of pale almost humans. "I'm guessing?"

Carlisle, Bella and Nessie laughed. "Well, they used to despise us," Bella said, with a smile. "Before I was turned into a Vampire, before Nessie was born, things were very tense between the Pack and the Cullens."

"So what changed?" Aspen asked, confused.

"We're going to let Seth explain," I said quickly, before anyone could volunteer the story themselves. After all, the two parts of an imprinting should be with each other.

Edward grimaced. _You see it, you know you do._ I thought to him and he sighed.

"Let Seth explain… what?" Sam, Jake, and Embry all came into the room I watched as Seth, bouncing in behind the others, found Aspen and this atmosphere of peace came flooding from him. Fang, who hadn't let me out of his sight since I came downstairs had wrapped his arm around me, I wrapped one around him.

The wolves, obviously in on the imprinting thing had figured it out and as they sent Seth and Aspen out of the house, Aspen looked confused, but happy.

Jake grinned at us, throwing his arms around both Angel and Nudge at once. We laughed as we were reunited with old friends.

"Welcome back, Max," Sam said. "To what do we owe this pleasure?" I smiled. Sam and Emily had welcomed us into their family of wolves last time we were here.

"I have some minor business to attend too," I said with a grin and I could feel the flock looking at me. I haven't exactly had time to tell them my newfound plan.

"Well, I'm glad you're back," Embry said, stepping closer to us. "We have another chance to spar with you again! I've been practicing, I bet I can take you now, Fang."

"Hah!" Fang said. "You're on."

We walked over to the window to watch Seth and Aspen walk around the river. They were oblivious to the world, the light mist that was ever present in Forks didn't bother them at all. After a minute of watching them, Iggy walked up behind us.

"So," he said, shoving his hands in his pockets. "You said you have a plan? When were you going to fill us in?"

I sighed, "I know, Iggy. Well, no better time than the present." I clapped my hands once and gained the attention of everyone in the room. "Angel, Nudge, Gaz? And, let's see, Carlisle, I need you to here this, Edward, sure. You'll find out anyway. Anyone else, feel free to listen in, but," I shrugged, "doesn't matter to me what you think."

Carlisle blinked. "Okay, Max," he said. "The floor is yours."

I took a deep breath and moved to the middle of the bright living room, feeling Fang and Iggy shadow me as my 'wing-men.' "Okay," I said. "My new plan is to hunker down in Forks for a while. Carlisle, I need your help to access documentation, I figured you guys would know about that." Everyone was a little curious. Carlisle's answering smile was warm. "We'll need a house," I paused as Angel beamed and Esme raised a hand.

"Please," she said, excitement on her warm face. "I'll be more than glad to help." I smiled at her and shrugged.

"Either way, we'll need one," I said but was drowned out by Alice's cheer.

"YES!" She said, jumping up and down. I rolled my eyes. Fang and Iggy huffed, only guessing at what she was so excited about.

"Nothing too crazy, Alice," I said a slight frown on my face. "My kids are _not_ your playthings."

I was greeted with a multitude of responses: Alice cheering, of course; Nudge and Nessie were grinning at each other; Bella looked slightly confused but happy at the thought of us staying in the area.

"Wait…" Angel said, standing up and holding out a hand, a smile that was barely concealing the joy of the moment was on her face. "No, not this way," she said, frowning at me and Fang (he hadn't moved from my right side). "Go." She pointed to the window. "Go talk, cause this needs to be solved now."

Iggy shrugged, then turned on both of us, a half-smile, half-frown on his face. "Go on, love birds, we'll take care of what we can," he said. As we reached the open window, Fang caught a backpack thrown by Alice. I could feel the confusion forming on my face, but the time alone with Fang was too tempting.

As we flew to the Meadow, I tried to figure out how best to say my piece. It wasn't easy, but it needed to happen.

We landed, Fang, my strong, silent rock, calmly set down the basket, and then stared at me. "Now," he said, "You have four minutes to explain what's going on before I decide you've lost it and tell the kids to pack up." I rolled my eyes. "Spill."

"Fang," I said, quietly, rubbing one of my arms with a hand, looking anywhere but his eyes. "When I said 'my kids' . . . I wasn't _exactly_ talking about the Flock . . ."

He cocked his head, like a dog, trying to figure out what I meant. I could see that he almost had it. "What . . . what do you mean?" He asked slowly. He put his hands on my shoulders, leaned down a little, and his eyes bored into mine. "Then what kids were you talking about?"

I gulped. "Ours." I muttered.

**AN:**

**I'm back! Mwahahahaha. With a cliff-hanger. **

**Review and tell me your thoughts. **

**~Jezi Raewin**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing – but Aspen, she's mine, as are Max and Fang's offspring.**__** ^_^**_

_Aspen_

Seth shoved his hands in his pockets as we walked by the river that flowed through the edge of the forest on the backside of the Cullen's property.

"What drew you here?" he asked suddenly, not pausing from his slow, easy-going gait.

I thought for a moment. "I'm not sure, to be honest," I told him. "Why?"

"Do you believe in destiny?" he asked. "In the possibility that people are led to each other?" His eyes, such a dark brown they nearly favored black, found mine and I felt a hot blush burn in my cheeks.

"I… I don't know if I believe in destiny…" I said slowly, "but I do believe that certain things happen for a reason."

"Serendipity," he said, his lips quirking into a smile so goofy I couldn't help but laugh.

"Why did they send us out here? I barely know you!" I said, then felt the blush blaze in my face as I realized that could be taken in a couple different ways. "I didn't mean any offense," I said quickly, trying to cover it up.

He laughed and my world seemed to lighten up around me, the clouds not seem so pressing.

"They want me to tell you more about this thing called imprinting," he said with a sheepish grin and his dark eyes held mine for a while before he could even speak. It appeared that I left him as speechless as he did to me.

_What's going on here?_ A small voice in the back of my head asked. _What's happening to me? _It was like everything that tied me to the sky, to traveling around was slowly dissolving.

"Let me ask you something before we get too far and I want honest answers," he continued. "When you arrived, did you have _any_ intention on staying here?"

I shook my head 'no' and tilted my head, questioning. Until I'd come here and ran into Seth and the flock, I'd been doing my own tour of America thing.

"Now what are you thinking? Do you intend to leave soon?" The way his eyes sparked when he said leave suggested like the thought was painful. I realized in that moment that I did not want to leave.

"Aspen," he took my hands in his large, warm ones and continued to study eyes like his life depended on them. "You're my imprint. I promise to be whatever you need, a brother, a friend, or more. I promise not to push you or guilt you into anything you don't want to do."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, trying to understand everything. I was strangely comforted by the woodsy, natural smell that came from him.

"I don't think I understand yet," I said softly, "but I know that for some reason, I trust you." His beaming smile made me grin and somehow, I knew I'd never have to be alone again.

_Max_

Fang looked me square in the eyes. "What do you mean, _ours?"_

"What do you think it means, Fang?" I said with a huff, crossing my arms in front of my chest to keep them from shaking.

"I don't care what _I _think it means, I want to you what _you_ mean."

I stared into his eyes, seeing their depth and warmth and longing for his arms to be around me, telling me that we'd be okay and figure this out together. I felt the desperation of my thoughts prickle in my eyes as Fang blinked, and stepped closer.

"Max," he said, his voice a whisper. He rubbed my arms with his hands and I closed my eyes as his arms slowly wrapped themselves around me. "Max? Is this really happening?"

I tried to blink back the tears as I nodded against his shoulder. "I'm scared," I confessed as my breath came in gasps. "I never thought it would happen, Fang." Afraid of what I'd see there yet needing the connection, I shuffled around to look in his eyes.

I was taken back, his eyes, his dark beautiful abysmal eyes, held so much of what I wanted to feel, and everything I did feel. The light of joy and hopefulness was showing alongside the darker glint of fear, apprehension and protectiveness. His arms tightened around me as he gave me one of the biggest grins I've ever seen this silent emotionless rock of a birdboy ever produce.

"You're not upset?" I asked in an uncharacteristically timid voice that sounded small and not at all like it belonged to me.

"Maximum Ride," he said, his voice thick of emotion. "Give me _one_ reason why I should be upset."

"Because…" I started, utterly bewildered by his expression. "Because we've never even talked about children. We don't know what would happen, what could happen, what will happen. Because we are who we are, because we're always being watched – at least it feels like that. Because we've always been surrounded by danger."

"Max," he said softly, wiping tears away from my face. I looked away from him. _"Maximum,"_ he tried again, turning my face so he could look into my eyes this time.

"What makes you think our child won't be protected?" he asked in all seriousness, his penetrating eyes daring the world to attack us. I blinked, suddenly feeling a bit more like myself.

"One correction, though," I said, sniffling. "There's a reason I said _kids_ and not _kid_."

His eyes widened while I braced myself. I saw him mouth the word and I nodded, repeating it after him. "Twins."

"Carlisle?" he asked.

"Knows. Edward, Angel, Iggy, and Alice too." I told him.

He gathered me closer to him and his warm lips met mine with such an elated passion that made me believe anything was possible.

_Iggy_

Alice squealed, a squeal of pure delight that only she could pull off because of her vampire-pixie-ness. I rolled my eyes, knowing she'd spill before too long.

"I'm so excited that you guys will be around for a while!" Ness said, clapping her hands. I smiled at the young girl. She reached up and I felt a hand on my cheek, then grinned as she showed me an image of all of us playing around. She paused on her huge grin and I was pleased.

Nessie was a sweet kid, she'd shown me those images so I could see everyone. She touched my arm and another picture filled my mind, this one had an image of Nudge and Angel and I realized that they'd both grown more. This was one of the worst parts of becoming blind as opposed to being born blind, I supposed: only memories of what people looked like, not being able to see what they currently did. Unless, you know, they stood in front of an iceberg.

I felt the pressure leave my arm after a final gentle squeeze.

"Thanks, Nessie," I said gratefully. "It means a lot."

"You're welcome, Iggy," she said then gave me a hug.

"Quick question though, how long have you been able to show pictures via arms instead of heads?"

She giggled. "I've been practicing," she said with a hint of pride that made her sound like Bella.

_Max_

"So, obviously, I want to stay here with Carlisle since he and mom are the only people I trust," I told him as we reclined in the open little meadow.

"We should see if Dr. M would be able to come up here in case we need her too," Fang said.

"Also because she might possibly kill me if I didn't let her be here for the birth of her grandchildren."

"That too," he added with a light chuckle. "We don't know what things will be like for the coming months, but as long as we have each other, we will conquer anything."

"Speaking of conquering anything…"

"Alice," he said. "Yeah, I noticed."

"She's hiding something and that doesn't happen. When does _Alice_ hide anything?"

"Since she has a secret that needs to be kept," said the vampixie in question, leaping from tree limb to tree limb around the meadow before spinning head over heels to land on the balls of her feet in front of us. "A secret I've held for too long, and I realize that, but too spill it now would be dangerous for everyone. Especially for _you_."

"Alice," I said. "You can see our future."

"You can't see the wolves', or Renesmee's," Fang added.

"I'm getting there," Alice said rolling her eyes. "I'm only telling you because of two reasons: a. you can keep Edward from reading your mind; b. we share the same past." She took off her jacket and wiggled her shoulders.

**AN:**

**And bum-bum-be-dum-dum, hope you enjoyed that chapter. Don't know why I was suddenly in a lovey-dovey mood today, but hey, I'm not complaining. :D**

**Next time on When Mutants Collide: Who is Alice, really? Could there really be more to this story than just the expectation of the first Ride Children? Stay tuned to find out!**

**Review and tell me your thoughts please!**

**Until next time, **

**~Jezabel Raewin**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Maximum Ride belongs to James Patterson and Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. Cinderbelle Featherfree belongs to me as does Aspen. Thank you.

"Alice, what are you doing?" Fang asked as she shrugged of her jacket and moved like she was going to remove her shirt.

"Have patience, Fang," she said shortly and indeed took of her shirt.

"What do you mean we share the same past?" I asked, and she looked at me. As our eyes met a chilling horror struck through me as I realized what she met – I'd seen that look in Fang's eyes, reflected in my own even. It was the gaze of the tortured and tormented.

Her shoulders wiggled and from behind her, deep black wings, colored with brown and white on the tips of the feathers. "My name, Alice, hasn't always been my name," she confessed. "I took it as my own to protect my identity when my side of the Institute collapsed."

I walked around her, inspecting the wings protruding from her back.

"I don't believe we've had the pleasure," she said. "My name's Cinderbelle. Cinderbelle Featherfree. I was experimented on in the Biloxi branch of the Institute and it was there that I was transformed into a vampire."

"How old are you?" I asked quietly. "What year were you changed in?"

She shook her head. "I don't remember, not really. I think it was the 1940s when the Institute shut down and I was able to escape. I was on my own for a few years before finding Jasper."

"That would explain your size," Fang said and I nodded. Alice nodded gravely.

"Things were awful in the Institute, I was lucky I made it out alive."

"Things didn't change much during those 50 years after," I said and closed my eyes.

"Why tell us now?" Fang asked. "Why _now_ of all times?" I could feel his eyes flicker to me and back to her and I rolled my eyes, worried on the inside.

"Because, I'd feared it would happen when Nessie was born. I fear it now even more because of you two – not to mention Aspen and Seth. The Volturi will come – not all of them as they did with Nessie, but oh, they will come and I fear for when the will. I've had visions of Institutes – underground – one's you didn't know about, that have found ways to experiment on vampires. It's always been in the back of my mind – the past. No matter how much I try to bury it, it always comes back into focus."

"But for now, we're safe. So long as we have each other, we're safe," I said. "Right? We can handle anything – vampires, werewolves and experiments alike."

"Not to mention a vampire experiment," Fang said, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I really didn't want to cause you two more panic," Alice said as she saw us huddled together, Fang hovering protectively beside me. "I just wanted you to know what I am. I was tired of not having anyone know."

"Secrets hurt," I said. "Not just those you think you're protecting, but also they hurt you in the end."

"Enough with them then," Alice said standing up straighter her feathers ruffled, and a glint appeared in her eyes. "This may be one of my last chances to race you until after the twins are born, are you ready?"

I blinked, then laughed. Such was the way my life was: having deep and intense conversations one minute then talking about races the next.

"Haven't you learned your lesson, Alice? I already beat Edward, do you really want to be beaten too?"

Fang laughed, grabbed the bag, kissed me on the cheek then headed for the skies with a mutter along the lines of hoping we didn't drop out of the skies or destroy the house like out of control meteorites.

"May I?" I asked, one hand out stretched toward her feathers. I was curious as to what they would feel like on a vampire.

She delicately spread one wing closer toward me and the feathers brushed against my hands. I marveled at their texture. They were soft, yet firm. I knew that there would not be a human weapon that could bring any harm to these wings. She saw my expression and giggled.

"Three," I said, preparing to take off for a running leap.

"Two," she said.

"One." The races was over before 5 seconds had passed.

"So now you know my full story," Alice muttered, her wings spread around her, looking downright ashamed at keeping such a massive secret. "I can't explain how sorry I am, I'm still me, right?"

_If vampires could cry,_ I thought to myself. Everyone laughed, to Alice's surprise – for what must have been the first time, this vampire was shocked by their reactions. The small little Alice jumped and was immediately surrounded by her family.

I beamed and my flock surrounded me as well.

Aspen had been promised a place to stay on the rez, thanked us all and told us she'd see us later. The wolves had wanted to welcome her to their family so we waved goodbye and settled in for the evening at the Cullen's. Not wanting to split up, the 6 of us spilled into Edward's old room which had a big black bed, a comfy black couch, and fluffy golden carpet.

We decided that Iggy, and Fang would take one end of the bed; the Gasman and Angel the couch, still small enough to scrunch up small enough; then Nudge and I would share the other side of the bed. We all sat in a circle on the bed, just talking.

"You're not gonna leave us because of your kids, right, Max? Fang?" Gazzy asked suddenly, and it nearly broke my heart hearing him ask.

"What makes you think we're going anywhere?" I asked, realizing that the younger three had worried expressions and their eyes were clouded with fear and sadness. "You're all so worried about that, aren't you? Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, Iggy, You're _all_ my family. We're just growing, that's all. You know that right?"

Angel sniffed and Nudge gave me a watery smile. Iggy half-smiled and Gazzy grinned.

"We'll need help anyway," Fang said, reaching out both hands to ruffle Nudge and Gasman's hair. "Twins are gonna be a handful."

"You won't be alone," two bell-like voices chimed from downstairs, and I could only imagine the two beautiful vampires volunteering for the nightshift.

I grinned and held out my left fist, everyone stacked hands and tapped each other's fist. A few minutes later, curled between Fang and Nudge, I fell asleep listening to the sounds of my sleeping flock.

**AN:**

**Thanks for reading! I know you read this story and I'm super thrilled about it – but one thing: PLEASE review. PLEASE. I know I have readers, I know your there, but I need proof. Please? Pretty, pretty please? Review and tell me if you like how I've got this headed or think I need to change directions. Review and tell me if you want me to add more of Aspen or keep her a simple oc.**

**I NEED REVIEWS. They keep me happy. A happy author gives chapters. PROVE TO ME YOU WANT MORE.**

**~Jezabel Raewin**


	9. Chapter 9

When Mutants Collide

Chapter 9

_Welcome to the World of Wolves_

"It was a dark and stormy night," Emily Uley began. "The rain thundered on the ground as the trees swayed in the massive gales." Though the story was sounding like the makings of a creepy campfire tale, and the girls in the circle, Aspen noticed, were all listening closely, she found it hard to concentrate. Her thoughts trailing away from dark and stormy, yet not far off in the same. Dark and stormy reminded her of endless nights of thundering feet down hallways that never ended. She shook her head to clear the web of thoughts and nightmares.

"The thud of massive paws was easily covered in the noise of the night," the story continued, helped along by a teenage girl, whose name Aspen had long forgotten. "And the lightning illuminated the -"

"You're telling it wrong!" Claire, a young girl no older than 7, interrupted. "That's not how Quil tells the story."

A couple of the girls rolled their eyes. "Would you like to tell it, Claire?" A twenty something year-old, who Aspen believed was Jacob Black's sister, asked, smiling at the youngest girl there.

One girl, Kim, Aspen remembered, leaned over across the circle of chairs. "The story changes every time," she whispered. "But for the most part they all actually happened."

Little Claire launched into her own story. "It was a cloudy day," she said slowly, using her hands, her eyes wide as she spoke. The boys had been on alert for several days, weeks, even. The weather steadily grew colder as the sun grew brighter and brighter."

A couple of the girls, Aspen noticed, started to turn a slightly darker shade, causing her to feel confused and slightly hurt. What was wrong with her beautiful sunshine? After that she tried to at least feign interest in the story, but failed within minutes. She excused herself to the kitchen for a drink. She sat in her chair, waiting for the time to pass when it would be acceptable for her to leave early.

Though where would she go? She debated her options. She could go see the flock, but she didn't really want to be with the Cullens so soon. The Clearwaters and the Blacks had opened their doors willingly, but she turned them down to start with, she'd never been with around so many people; She wanted this night to herself and her trees.

Aspen started pacing the length of the small kitchen. Her wings were aching from being pulled in tight against her back for half the day. The wolf girls may believe in Vampires and Werewolves, but Aspen couldn't get used to the stares, the sidelong glances that were thrown her way. She shook her head, these people didn't know how to be discreet.

"Ahem," A delicate cough came from the threshold and Aspen turned, startled and slightly ashamed. "Going somewhere?" Renesmee asked, motioning to Aspens hand that she she hadn't even realized was outstretched toward the door.

"Oh, uh..."

"I wouldn't blame you," she said, throwing her self into one of the kitchen chairs. "They mean well, they really do. But I can tell that some of them still aren't happy with my family." Nessie eyed Aspen closely for a moment before walking right up to her and placing a hand on Aspens arm.

Aspen saw an image swim before her eyes of the two of them leaving the house and the girls behind, walking in the woods toward the beach. She blinked and the image was gone, but she could sense this girls delight in the prospect of sneaking out.

"By all means, lead on," she said stepping away from the door.

"Like I said, they mean well," Nessie said as they walked in the direction of the beach. "But it's harder for them to accept anyone outside of the reservation. Rachel's more understanding than some, but ..."

Aspen turned around and stared at the sky, watching the clouds pass by and the moon filter its light through the clouds. She smirked. "Why do they meet here, or, there... whatever. Why did they start meeting together?"

"My dad said it's because they find it easier to be together when they know that those they care about are risking their lives."

"Because they can't do anything... right?"

"Because, well, yes, as full-fledged humans they are vulnerable and would only get in the way."

"But what about you? What about us? What about _me?_ We can follow, we're stronger, we're faster. But what do they tell us to do? They tell us to 'sit-tight' and be good little humans." Aspen could feel herself growing brighter, the light stored up within her starting to glow with her anger and frustration.  
"_We_ 'sit-tight' because we don't want the wolves getting hurt. _We_ stick together because we know what it's like to not belong. We let them fight the things that threaten us, simply because they're better at it. I know Jacob's going to protect himself as much as he'll protect his family, as much as he'll protect me."

Aspen huffed and tried to focus on the pounding of the waves upon the sand not too far from where they were standing in the woods. Slowly, she felt the light fading back into night. She took another long deep breath and opened her eyes to see Renesmee gaping at her.

"I'm sorry, I've just never seen someone glow before – not like that. My family shines in the sunlight, but you actually _glowed!"_ Nessie coughed then looked at her again. "Truce?"

Aspen nodded. "I'm gonna fly for a bit, Ness, clear my mind. Tell the others I went home alright?"

She heard her young friend agree and then turned and took off toward the beach, then thrust out her wings and soared into the night. As she flew, she thought about the past few days. She thought about how easily the flock seemed to have become integrated into the people of the reservation and marveled at how they did it. She couldn't seem to shake the stares that were thrown her way whenever she walked around the small little town.

She hadn't even told anyone other than Seth (and she knew the pack was already aware) that she was not wholly human. _Why haven't I told anyone?_ She thought to herself, catching a rare warm updraft. _Maybe I don't _want_ to fit in._ She pondered this for a few minutes before realizing she was halfway between the beach she left and a small little island.

She shrugged and flew toward the island, deciding it was a good a place as any to settle down for the night. She swooped in low, trying to pick the best tree for a kid to sleep in. As she settled on a tall one with wide boughs she thought to herself she was rather lucky, at this point in her life.

She fell asleep thanking whoever would listen that she had stumbled in to the quaint little town of Forks.

**AN:**

**Welp. Here's the next chapter. Guess who's hoping this turned out okay cause she's not editing? *rolls eyes* Let me know what you think! I don't think I like third person in this story. But it was an experiment. **

**Anywho... Expect more before the month is out – trying to get some of this up for Camp NaNoWriMo. :D**

**Until next time,**

**~Jezabel Raewin**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or the Twilight Saga. Thank you.**

Hello again, Aspen here. Now, I bet a lot – if not all of you readers out there have a bunch of questions going through your mind… regarding my story that is. Let me take a flying leap at a few:

What does it mean for the flock if Max is pregnant? Will they (the twins) be boys? Girls? One of each? I thought the Voluturi were going to be in this. Will Fang and Max get married?

Hopefully, some of you will remember that this started out as MY story, and it was supposed to be centered around _me._ (I know, I know, 'It's not all about you, the world isn't Aspen-centric – yada-yada'). But maybe some of you have questions like: What's Aspen doing now that she's with the pack? Have the others accepted her yet? Does she have to go to school and play 'typical human teenager'?

Hah – as if I've ever been typical.

Anyway, it's my turn again. Hopefully you'll get your questions answered in due time. Try to have a little patience though; my scribe (Hi guys! – Jezi) has a lot going on. For now though, let's move on with _my_ story.

The thing about being part bird in a constantly – no – a perpetually raining town: Wet wings are annoying. Thankfully, the Clearwaters didn't mind if I walked around with my wings out.

When Seth brought me home to introduce me to his mom a few days after the "Wolf Girl" Meeting both he and his mom realized how grungy/dirty/messy I must have looked. What? When you only sleep in trees and have an ocean to bathe in, salt water doesn't really do much for your hair. *Ahem* Anyway. Seth left me with her while he had to go run with Sam for a couple hours.

I figured, one more person to know about the wings (since Leah and Seth already knew) wouldn't really hurt me. After all, she was the mother of my imprint, so, didn't that mean I could trust her?

They had a great place on the Rez. It was a 4 bedroom 2 bathroom, 2 story house that was pretty empty most of the time. I loved it. Leah was almost always running with Jacob, but she was turning out to be a cool friend when she was around. Seth was either here or with Sam or Jacob, sort of a Liaison between the two packs and Sue (who refused to be called Mrs. Clearwater) was generally in Forks with Bella's dad, Chief Swan.

I let out a relaxed sigh and took a long draw from my steaming cup of herbal tea.

As you are at least vaguely familiar with my childhood, I'd never seen the inside of a house before, never seen how a family makes use of one. Like, I don't know if you know this, but there are separate rooms for eating, living, and sleeping. Sue helped me get acclimated to this new 'typical' way of living. Like this whole changing clothes everyday thing? And Pajamas. Holy wow, I love my soft Pajamas.

I tried to play it cool when she got me my things, but there are something in life worth getting excited about – little things, things that most people take for granted. So I jumped up and down and said thank you a kajillion times.

Sue was amazing. She was really intimidating (in an authoritative, non Whitecoat kind of way) until we got to sit down together and she saw how really freaked out I was about everything and how I didn't have anything on me except for the clothes on my back. Her eyes widened as she took in my small I guess somewhat shrunken frame. Something inside her must have clicked, because from then on out, she started treating me like one of her own kids. Like Seth. Like Leah. Despite my wings. Which rocked my world. She wasn't disgusted – she wasn't revolted – and she didn't look at me like some circus freak. It was a refreshing first.

It was really clear from that first conversation after I told her about the wings that she knew when to let me take my time on my issues (and believe me, if you grew up like I did – like you'll hear/read before long, you'd have issues too). I've condensed the conversation, so take a look:

Sue: So, Aspen, how old are you?

Me: Uh… I'm not sure…?

Sue: You don't know when your birthday is?

Me: Uh… no. I'm probably around… 17? 16?

Sue: Okay. Have you ever been to school?

Me: …

Sue: …?

Me: …

Sue: Alright, well, how would you feel about trying to go to school?

Me …. [If my face looked anything like the emotions inside which were threatening to boil over, and I'd been Sue, I'd have run for cover.]

Sue: Do you have any family anywhere?

Me: Don't know.

Sue: Oh, okay. What's your favorite color?

That one stumped me. I'd never been asked what my favorite color was, I didn't even know if I _had_ a favorite color. It definitely wasn't white. I knew what it was immediately.

Me: Blue. All shades of it.

Sue smiled and then asked me what my favorite food was.

"Uh, anything that's not dumpster food," I said thoughtfully. "Though some of those fancy-shmancy restaurants have some awesome toss-outs. Better than gas station granolas, that's for sure."

After that day, Sue always made extra sure to make me, if no one else, homemade meals. Her other kids were more capable of taking care of themselves I guess. And I have to say, Sue is an amazing Chef. Seth's pretty good too, but his mom is amazing.

About a week and half after I'd gotten settled into the Clearwaters, Sue decided it was time for a feast. Meaning a simple family dinner. But because she has two werewolf/shapeshifters in her family alongside a birdkid who had never been able to do the whole eat-however-much-you-can-deal, she made enough to feed about 15 regular humans. We had steaks, spaghetti, pizza, and ice cream. (Yes, it's unusual, but it tasted wonderful)

Anyway, when all sat down to eat, it was wonderful – Seth and I sat side-by-side with Leah and Sue on the other side of the table. We used the huge dining room table that I'd just about decided was there for decorational purposes only. Sue and Seth had covered nearly every inch of it with dishes of food.

3 steaks, 5 helpings of spaghetti, 1 pepperoni, 1 cheese, and 1 supreme pizza, and an entire carton of vanilla ice cream later, I pushed back from the table with a full belly, closed my eyes and sighed happily. I realized then that it might be just a little too quiet.

When I opened my eyes, everyone was staring at me, as if trying to figure out how my slight frame held all that food without bursting. "Thanks for the food…?" I said slowly, then coughed. "That was the first time I've ever been able to eat my fill. Thank you." I felt warmth flood my cheeks as I felt more than saw Leah's eyes flicker with curiosity. For the past week she'd been dying to hear my story and would ask my little questions here and there that did more harm than good. I took a deep breath and looked at Seth who was sharing a look with his mother.

"If I'm going to tell my story," I said, my mouth going dry, "I'm going to need some time, and more room."

"Now, before I begin," I groaned out warningly, "you need to know that my story is true. I promise I'm not making anything up. And It's not a happy story. Well, it's happy now, now that I've found you guys, but for the longest time, it was all darkness. Now that you've been warned, Let's begin."

**AN:**

**Welp that was fun. Roughly 1200 words for you to chew on. Next time: Aspen's Past. Are you excited? I'll have you know these two chapters (This one and her past) were really hard for me to write. Let me know what you thought of this one. I look forward to reading your review!**

**Until next time!**

**~Jezabel Raewin**


End file.
